World's Most Beautiful Woman
by FriendLey
Summary: People magazine names Pepper Potts the World's Most Beautiful Woman and the Stark Industries CEO finds herself invited to talk shows and interviews, and having a lot of fun much to Tony's frustration. One-shot.


**A/N: Gwyneth Paltrow was named the World's Most Beautiful Woman in 2013 and rewatching her interview with Ellen inspired this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ellen, her show and ideas, People, the questions they asked here, Marvel and its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

One of things I hired Brenda to do was to screen my work mail. She does this gloriously. The brunette Business Administration graduate sorts out which emails need my personal attention, forwards them to my personal mail, and then handles the rest. This way, I'm not only inconvenienced by matters she can handle easily on her own and I don't get to read through the spam and the hate mail.

So, receiving an email from my assistant was not out of the ordinary. The subject was harmless enough; it read 'People Mag Announcement.' I trust Brenda and years of rifling through my inbox had my cursor automatically hovering over the subject to click it open without sparing a second thought.

' _Miss Potts,_

 _People Magazine would like to inform you that you are this year's World's Most Beautiful Woman. You have a scheduled photoshoot and interview with them for this Thursday at 9 AM at Hotel Bel-Air._

 _Kindly note date and time.'_

Short. Concise. Straight to the point, like always. But it lacked the sort of sense that usually came with Brenda's emails; I had trouble comprehending its meaning.

I read it again.

 _People Magazine._

 _World's Most Beautiful Woman._

 _Interview._

 _Photoshoot._

I shook my head and reread it.

 _People Magazine._

 _World's Most Beautiful Woman._

A third read-through served to confirm that the words were exactly as they read. No, there weren't any typos and this wasn't sent to me accidentally. I even checked my calendar and there it was! My Thursday was marked off.

My mouth was slightly agape. This is ridiculous. I can't be the World's Most Beautiful Woman. Doesn't this title normally go to celebrities and socialites? Brenda must have heard wrong. I'm not a celebrity. I'm a respected CEO of a multinational tech conglomerate. Yes, I'm influential; _Time_ magazine said as much, and I acknowledge that I have features some consider beautiful, but to beat out competition the likes of Beyoncé and Cate Blanchett? _People_ is crazy.

I picked up the telephone on my desk and hastily dialed the local extension to Brenda's office. She picked up on the first ring.

"Good afternoon, Executive Assistant's office. This is Brenda."

"Brenda!" I blurted out, "I read your email about _People_ magazine."

"Oh, yes. Congratulations, Miss Potts! I took the liberty to send a thank you basket to _People_." She was taking charge of things, doing exactly what I was paying her for. Normally, I'd be grateful but this time I was a bit annoyed.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Brenda, are you sure about this? What were their exact words when they called you?"

There was a pause. No doubt she was thinking back to the phone call. Then, there was an intake of breath and she said, "They said that they were happy to announce that you were named the World's Most Beautiful Woman. They asked to have a day in your schedule cleared this week and also that I can't tell anyone about the news yet."

"Are you sure they said that I was _named_ the title? Maybe you misheard it. Maybe they said I was just _nominated_." It didn't occur to me that being named and being nominated didn't sound anywhere close to each other for my assistant to have mistaken it.

Brenda laughed. "Miss Potts, I'm certain they said you _are_ the World's Most Beautiful Woman. Also, PR was glad to hear of the news and they're enthusiastic that this announcement, once published, will be good publicity for the firm. They're currently reading the interview questions for approval."

"But… I…" The words in my head were spinning and I found that I couldn't pluck them up to form a coherent sentence. " _Are you sure?"_ I asked for the third time.

"Yes, I'm sure, Miss Potts," was, sadly, her reply.

I sighed. "Okay. That's… good to know." Was it really? "Thank you, Brenda. Bye." I put the phone back down and tried to grapple some semblance of clarity.

It's not that I find the announcement pathetic or stupid. Actually, I'm flattered that _People_ even thought of me at all. But my hesitation and incredulity have something to do with the fact that the whole thing came out of nowhere. I would be less surprised if I received an award for being the Most Successful Personal Assistant to Tony Stark—I _did,_ after all, last 11 years as his PA—or the title of World's Most Powerful Woman since I _do_ hold a position of power.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I have a lot more vital things to do. I don't have to think about this now. I have my whole life to wrap my head around it. Or no, I have until Thursday to determine how I feel about it.

I picked up the latest financial report and read.

Hours later, I was pulling up the driveway to the house.

When I walked in, Tony ran up from the basement. My spirits rose at the sight of him.

"Hi, honey." His lips widened to reveal an excited smile. It felt nice to know that he was just as happy to see me.

I dropped my purse to the floor and walked into his arms. He was the complete opposite of my day today; he was soft and warm, inviting and familiar.

"Ooh, you're tense." His hands ran up and down my back and I shivered at the contact. "Busy day?"

I grunted in reply, burying my face deeper in his neck. Unlike _People,_ Tony I could understand.

"Tense and grunty. Wow. Somebody must have done a number on you. Who was it? Was it Happy? Is he trying to get you to replace the humans in HR with robots again?"

That got me laughing. I pulled away to look at Tony and he brought a hand to my face, brushing the strands of hair away. Then, he kissed me. It was his hello kiss but with a little something extra to probably compensate for my mood. And it was working. Already, I felt more alive.

"More," I muttered against his lips and he obliged, deepening the kiss further.

We broke away for air and I said, "You're not going to believe the day I had." I licked my lips and walked over to the sofa, plopping myself against the cushions. He followed after me and patiently waited for me to begin talking. " _People_ magazine called to say that they named _me_ the World's Most Beautiful Woman."

Tony nodded casually. "That's not surprising."

My eyes widened. "What? Of course, it is!"

With a shake of his head, he said, "No, it's not. I already know you're the world's most beautiful woman and now _People's_ gonna make everybody know it too."

He was too smug and happy about this that a thought came to me. I peered my eyes at him. "You don't have something to do with this, do you? You didn't pay them to put my name in there, did you? As a joke."

Tony laughed mirthfully.

 _It's nice to know you find this hilarious,_ I thought grimly.

"Pepper, please. If you must know, I paid them to name you the Sexiest Woman Alive." He was kidding of course. "Is this why you're down?"

"I'm not down." I mumbled and Tony arched a disbelieving brow at me. "I'm not! I'm exhausted because I had to read those financial reports but I couldn't go past the first page because all I kept thinking about was why in the world they chose _me_. I mean, let's face it. I think Cate Blanchett is a better choice."

"Okay. I know what's going on." Tony took my hand. "You don't want to be defined by your looks. I get that, that's what I love about you. But, honey, there's a criteria to this. It's not all about how hot you are. They consider your academic achievements, your professional experience, your philanthropic work, how you deal with crises, the story of your life."

The bit about how it wasn't all about the way I look comforted me a little.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked him.

"I'm an expert on beautiful women," he said with a dismissive shrug. "Of course, I know."

The image of Tony holding a magnifying glass and studying the curves of women's hips, the contours of their cheeks, and the shape of their breasts and lips flashed in my mind and my eyes darkened.

"Really. An expert, huh?" I gave him a look.

Tony sat up straight. "Not that I study them actively. I… It's a…" he fumbled for the words, "It was a past time that gave me a lot of insight. Now, I like to think of myself as an expert on the world's most beautiful woman sitting across from me."

He was trying so hard to rectify his blunder that a smile tugged at my lips. "Okay. I'll believe that." He visibly relaxed. "It's not weird that I'm having trouble believing this news, is it? Because I'm honored. I am. And when I think about it, who else can say with confidence that they're the world's most beautiful woman?"

"I think it's perfectly normal that you're surprised. Entertainment and lifestyle aren't your areas of expertise, so of course, you're allowed to be shocked and perplexed." I nodded, reassured by the fact that it wasn't ungracious of me to be surprised. "But you're also allowed to be thrilled and to have fun with this. Because it _will_ be fun, Pep. Not just for you but for me too." Tony grinned and I knew he was dying to do his own interviews, boast about my new title, and tell the world 'I told you so.'

I thought back to what he said, that this whole thing could be enjoyable. It _did_ already come with a lot of benefits to the company's image, not to mention mine. And working on the interview and the photoshoot would also mean that I'd get a break from the unending financial reports; I don't care what other CEOs say, looking at numbers everyday is not my idea of a relaxing time no matter how adept I am at spotting errors.

I grinned at Tony. "You're right. This could be fun." I leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"So, you admit you _were_ down."

I rolled my eyes. Typical of my genius boyfriend to insist that he was right.

...

Two days later and it was time for the interview and photoshoot with _People._ They were already in the gardens of the hotel and setting up. I was introduced to the director of the shoot, Catherine. She was a middle-aged blond woman, her hair tied in a bun, her smile tight and firm. The photographer, Mimi, was cheerful and the type of person you couldn't help but get along with and my stylist, Blake, was a tall, lanky young man whose hair was dyed silver.

 _People_ brought with them a wardrobe composed of different sets of swimsuits, dresses, tops and bottoms. I was currently wearing a white pantsuit and matching blazer that was buttoned up. According to Blake the white will make my hair stand out.

I approached Catherine and she took me aside to give me a few instructions. "So, we're starting with the corporate look and we're going to work down to the casual and then to the poolside look, okay?" I nodded. "It's very important that readers get to see your professional side because you're a female CEO. It's not often that we get that but we also can't forget to show them a more personal side since we rarely see that from you either."

I understood what she meant. A female CEO isn't exactly rare but neither were we in abundance. The public also didn't know the person running Stark Industries and it would be a good angle in the article to show a personal touch rather than a professional one.

Catherine led me to a portion of the garden that was covered in stone. There was a glass table and on top of it was a laptop and papers that I assumed are supposed to be business reports. I think this is supposed to look like my office and I suppressed an amused smile.

"Stand by the chair and look at the camera. No fierce look, no sultry gaze. Just show us Virginia Potts."

"I can do that." I rested my thigh against the back of the chair and wore a small smile.

Mimi took a few shots. "You look like you're in your natural habitat," she complimented as she took another one of me seated.

I chuckled. "I have to be. It _is_ my job, after all."

A few more poses and then Mimi gave a thumbs up. Blake suddenly appeared and whisked me away to the makeshift dressing room they set up, talking all the time of what he planned to have me wear. He handed me a yellow sundress to change into and then led me back to the garden, the grass grazing gently on the soles of my bare feet.

Catherine indicated I sit down and I obeyed. The ground was warm and I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed and lounging in a garden.

Mimi once again crouched across from me. "Just a casual smile at the camera, Pepper. No business demeanor this time."

A girl came up and adjusted my dress while a make-up artist touched-up my face. Then, they left and shots were once again taken.

I extended my feet out on the ground and dusted off the grass on the skirt of my dress. When I looked up, I saw Tony standing beside the director, his arms folded and a proud smile on his face.

So, he had arrived. He told me he'd come over to check out the shoot.

I beamed at him and he waved. "You look beautiful!" he called out to me and I felt heat rising to my cheeks while the crew giggled and _awwd_. Tony motioned with his finger that he was staying where he was and for us to go on with the shoot.

Half an hour later, I was out of the sundress and into a one-piece blue swimsuit that had a V dipping deeply between my breasts and a white sheer cardigan to cover my shoulders.

Walking out of the dressing room, I felt the ever familiar eyes of Tony following me. My eyes darted to meet his. I could see him struggling not to cross the space between us and crash the photoshoot.

I flashed him a coy smile to tease him a tiny bit more before I turned my attention to Catherine.

"We're going to take a few shots of you on the chaise. Just lie on your side."

I lay on the pool chaise, propping up my elbow and resting my head on my hand.

Mimi put a hand on her chest. "Perfect! Have you ever modeled before?"

I nodded and told her about my modeling days in college.

"You did? Okay. _Now,_ I have got to get you to do more poses than what was planned. What do you say about being in the water?"

A tiny voice in my head told me that a CEO of Stark Industries shouldn't be seen swimming in a revealing swimsuit. But I ignored it, the warm weather and the blue water of the pool was tempting me to jump in.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

I saw Mimi motion at the crewmen and Blake suddenly appeared by my side and gently tugged at the cardigan. "I'll take that Miss Potts. You'd look ridiculous swimming with your cover up."

"Quick thinking," I told him, shrugging off the clothing.

I turned and Tony was behind me, staring at the V. He lifted his hands as if to trace the outline of it but caught himself. He settled his hands on my waist. "You know, ogling you during the shoot was fun. But not when I can't undress this number off of you." His hand traveled down to my hips, pulling me closer.

"You can't. We're in public," I reminded him. Bad publicity in the form of a scandal was the last thing Stark Industries needed.

"We're in a hotel. What if I book the presidential suite?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I suppressed a giggle. He lowered his face to kiss me but a hiss of "No kissing!" caused us to jump apart in surprise.

It was Blake with a look of admonishment. "You'll ruin her lipstick." Then as quickly as he interrupted us, he disappeared.

"You mean I can't undress you _and_ I can't kiss you?" Tony made an agonized sound. He pouted at me. "I changed my mind. This isn't fun for me at all."

A crewman carrying a pool raft passed us by and I smiled apologetically at Tony. He didn't deserve this torture.

"I think you've played the supportive boyfriend long enough. Go before you hurt yourself."

He sighed, smiling slightly at my attempt at humor. He kissed my cheek, said his goodbyes to the director, and then left.

I walked to the poolside to continue the shoot.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when the costume changes and poses finally ended. I was so happy to finally be sitting down and sipping on an iced tea. The entire experience was exhilarating to say the least. There was something delightful and thrilling about dressing up and having people treat you like a queen for one day.

I was joined by a blond woman with a kind face. She introduced herself as Suzy and that she was assigned to write the article about me.

"I'd just like to say that we were all surprised when we found out you were the World's Most Beautiful Woman, but I personally agreed with the decision. I think it's time we had a non-celebrity hold the title." Suzy tapped her pen on her notebook and said, "What went through your head when you first heard the news?"

"I was definitely surprised. But also very flattered." I played with the hem of the knitted sweater that I wore for the last shoot. "When I got the email from my assistant, I had to call her to make sure she wasn't mistaken. And now, with the photoshoot, I think it's finally sunk in."

Suzy crinkled her nose in a giggle. "Well, I hope the experience today wasn't too surreal. I bet there's a very sharp contrast between today and a work day. What's a normal day like for you?"

"On the weekdays, I wake up at 7 AM and I prepare breakfast for myself and Tony. And then I'd drive myself to work, attend meetings, read reports. Pretty boring," I chortled. "I'd make it home by about 5 and by then I'd be tired. I'm so lucky that I have a boyfriend who's a really good masseuse." My eyes flitted close and I imagined Tony's hands pressing hard against my shoulders. "There's nothing like a back massage that just eases the tension away."

"Tell me about it! I find myself dying for a massage twice a day! Do you ever bring your work home with you?"

I shook my head firmly. "Oh, no. Never. I find that if you don't separate your work from pleasure, then you end up going crazy and you have no outlet for frustration and stress at all. So, I make sure that as soon as I get home, I won't touch my work phone or read any emails."

Suzy glanced at her notebook again. "How do you unwind, then?"

"With a good book. I'm a reader. So, you'll usually find me curled up in an armchair with a cup of tea and my nose buried in some novel." How I wish I was reading one right now. It was the only thing missing in this setting.

"Ah. No recreational activities outdoors? You looked pretty at home in the pool a while ago."

I sipped at my drink and said, "Well, I run on the weekends but that's pretty much it."

Suzy nodded slowly and then leaned in, settling her notebook open on the table. "Since this is an article about you being the world's most beautiful woman, what is your best tip for looking great?"

"Sleep!" I immediately answered. "If you get enough sleep, then you'll feel good. And when you feel good, that translates to looking good. I think they really go hand in hand."

"Does Tony prefer you more natural or glam?"

That was a good question. "He likes it when I'm in shorts and wearing one of his t-shirts." _Or not wearing anything at all,_ I added silently.

"What about eating well? Do you have a strict diet?"

I bit my lip and then smiled sheepishly. "I eat anything. I eat salad, pizza, but always in moderation." I cupped my mouth and whispered loudly, "I also sneak to the drive-thru for large fries when I'm on my period."

Suzy's eyes widened and she had to stifle a laugh in order to continue the interview. "You aren't a stranger to the spotlight. I mean, when you became CEO, it was a big deal, especially with the events that followed it. People thought you were unsuited for the job but then you quickly proved them wrong. Do you ever pay attention to what's written on the internet about you?"

I thought back to insults and the rumors that's been thrown in my face ever since I became Tony's personal assistant. "I used to. When I was promoted, I was so desperate to do well that I would watch the news and listen to what people said about me. It's hard not to be offended but then I just realized that if you keep listening you're giving these people the power to hurt you and I don't want that vulnerability."

"So, what's the biggest misconception you've heard about yourself?"

"The biggest? Let's see. Oh! I'm an artificial intelligence that Tony created to be his perfect assistant. Absurd, right? I breathe and bleed just like anybody."

Suzy guffawed. Catching her breath, she said, "This next one will be a game of sorts. So, I'm going to ask you a series of Firsts and Lasts questions such as first kiss, last meal, and then you answer them."

I drew my back straight, glad for the twist in the interview.

"First time you wore makeup."

"Probably when I was a kid. Going to ballet recitals meant my mom had to put on light makeup on me."

"First time you found a grey hair."

I shook my head frantically. "I don't know! Tony would know. He likes playing with my hair."

"First time you were told you were beautiful."

I blushed. "Oh, definitely when I was a kid. My dad would always tell me I was beautiful even when I had freckles and acne all over my face."

"When was the last time you laughed?"

I racked my brain for an event and I came up blank. "All the time. Tony always makes me laugh."

"The last time you cried?"

"Last weekend. I was reading Nicholas Sparks." That was self explanatory. Everyone knows Sparks makes all his novels a tear-jerker.

"How about the last time you went to Target?"

"A year ago, I think. Tony dragged me to buy some Iron Man merchandise."

More questions were asked and we played another game Suzy called Fact or Fiction.

I managed to get home at 6 in the evening, the photoshoot, and interview lasting the whole day.

I found Tony in the kitchen, a slice of pizza dangling between his clenched teeth. When he spoke his voice was muffled but I understood him all the same. "How did it go? Was there a nudie shot? I knew I should've stayed."

I rolled my eyes at his quip and grabbed the pizza from his mouth. I took a bite and handed it back to him. "It was… fun, actually. It wasn't weird or awkward dressing up and talking about myself. I think I know how it's like to be you now."

"Ha ha," he said dryly. Tony patted his hands together and caught my own. He tugged me towards him. "Can I kiss you now?"

I nodded slowly and placed my hand on his chest. "You can do more than kiss me." There was a small rumble in his chest and his eyes traveled down my checkered polo shirt. His fingers trailed over the buttons and unhooked them from each other. I waited for him to reach the fifth button to see what I was wearing underneath.

When his eyes widened with longing I knew he saw the blue swimsuit I had on. "They let me keep it."

"I knew this was going to be fun!"

I didn't get to tell him how fickle it was of him to say so since he thought otherwise just a few hours ago.

I yelped as he crashed his lips to mine

...

Monday saw the release of the special _People_ magazine issue with my face on the cover and Tony buying all the copies in the nearest news stand to distribute all throughout the company.

The reaction to the news was more frenzied than my appointment as CEO. Business partners and even fans of Iron Man sent over gifts. My schedule for the week was also cleared to make room for the interviews and appearances on talk shows. Stark Industries was getting the publicity it wanted and I was having the most numbers-free day since… since forever.

My mood brightened sufficiently when PR encouraged that I accept an invitation to be a guest on Ellen DeGeneres' show. I wondered at the choice and they said that the show appeals to a wider demographic than Oprah's and was more casual. It absolutely helped that I love Ellen.

On the day of the taping, Tony came with me. We were seated in the guest room and he was stuffing his face with french fries while I held a glass of wine in my hand to calm my nerves.

"What did I tell you, Pep? I told you this will be fun for the both of us."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and my lips quirked up. "I _am_ having a really good time."

Ellen and I had done a pre-interview two days before, so I had an idea of what she would ask, and also so that we could establish a rapport on set. She went to see me again before the show began and she was just as friendly and hilarious, her comments putting me completely at ease, and replacing my trepidation with excitement and eagerness.

Finally, the show began and Tony had to go take his seats among the audience in the far right corner where he could come and go backstage without bothering anyone.

My second glass of wine had calmed my nerves by the time I walked out on stage to the deafening screams from the crowd and the music from the band. I was barely feeling the hammering in my chest.

"Hi, Pepper!" greeted Ellen as soon as I sat down on the red armchair.

"Hi!" I replied just as happily.

"Thank you so much for accepting our invitation."

"Thank you for inviting me!"

"Listen, I know it's been a lifelong dream." Ellen picked up the _People_ magazine from her table and showed it to the audience. "And I know that you've been, uh, that this has been a day." I chuckled at her teasing. "What's it feel like to be the World's Most Beautiful Woman?"

I sucked in a breath. "Um, well, obviously it's not true." Everybody laughed and I joined them.

"It's quite a title, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's… It's kind of rad." The audience cheered once more, the atmosphere infecting me with its jovial energy. "It's amazing!"

Ellen put the magazine back on the table. "Now, do you feel pressure to stay the most beautiful, to hold the title? Like now there's pressure on you."

"Is there? Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Cause there wasn't enough pressure already." I laughed again, the wine doing more than calming me down it seemed. "No. I have to say I was totally flabbergasted."

"How did you find out? Did they call you? Did they show up at your door like the sweepstakes people?"

I giggled at the thought. "My assistant sent me an email. And honestly, I was like, 'this is a joke.' I reread it three times! I even had to ask Tony if he was playing a joke on me. I was so perplexed! I was just 'there's no way this is right!' There's _no_ way."

Ellen faced the eyeline of the camera and said, "Alright. We're gonna go on a break but before that," she faced me. "I look at you and I see that you have the title of the World's Most Beautiful Woman and I think that you didn't even have the ceremony, did you?"

There was a knowing, mischievous tone in her voice and I couldn't remember if we had discussed this in the pre-interview.

"What ceremony?" Despite the frozen smile on my face, I was beginning to feel my heart pulse strongly in my chest.

"Oh, the ceremony!" Ellen cried as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Did she mean a crowning ceremony? She wouldn't! But Ellen has done sillier things in the past.

"Ellen, no! What are you doing?" If it weren't for the high pitched and seemingly ecstatic sound that came out of my mouth, the people in the audience wouldn't be cheering right now.

"You need a ceremony!" Ellen insisted.

The show's theme music began to play and the applause and cheers kicked up a notch. I looked behind me to see the wide blue doors opening to reveal three half-naked men. Each of them had a bow tie on their necks and matching pantsuits but their chests were bare displaying well-defined, toned, muscular abs.

I felt like I was in a televised strip club because they were definitely dressed as strippers. The one on the left held a sash and the one in the middle had a crown in his hand. I could only assume that written on the sash was the title World's Most Beautiful Woman but I couldn't be a hundred percent positive because I had buried my face in my hands to prevent the numerous cameras trained at me from spotting the deep shade of red I was turning into.

 _This_ is what Ellen meant by the ceremony.

I imagined how I must look, hiding behind my hands when there were three perfectly good looking men—half-naked men, at that—behind me. I could only laugh at the situation. I looked up to find Ellen really pleased with herself for having managed to surprise me.

My jaw was slack when I was pulled to my feet by the man holding the sash. He slipped it over me and I sat back down, too shocked to say anything much less stay standing. I felt something light settle on my head and I knew it was the crown.

I laughed again and someone in the audience whistled. I fanned myself with my hand, trying to stop the heat in my cheeks from growing any warmer.

I risked a glance at my… the strippers, trying to see if they had left but no. They were still there. One of them clapped at me and everyone in the room followed suit.

I didn't know what to say. To wave it off would make me look ungrateful and PR _did_ say I have to make this look good.

"Thank you!" was all I said, and I have to admit, the view wasn't terribly awful.

"You're welcome," cried Ellen. To the cameras she said, "We'll be right back."

The sash slipped from my shoulder and the sash-man slipped it back up. The music began again and my personal strippers started dancing.

Sash-man offered me his hands and I knew I couldn't say no. The wine had gotten to my head, my heart was racing, everyone was watching my next move. If I refused, I would be a killjoy, a party pooper, and Ellen might be insulted. Besides, the prospect of dancing was too enticing to resist. Now, that I was on that line of thought, I decided acting on my impulses wouldn't hurt. And I have every right to have a little bit of fun, don't I?

I took the proffered hands and rose to my feet. I danced towards the three men and they surrounded me, waving their bodies to the beat of the music. The moment reminded me of when I used to venture out to night clubs with my girlfriends back when I still didn't work for Tony.

 _Oh, my God! Tony!_

I searched for him in the audience and he was glaring daggers at the strippers. Well, I can't do anything about the sight of me with strippers now.

When I saw him again backstage at the end of the taping, he was scowling at me, raking his eyes over the crown and the sash. "Next time you get named the World's Most Beautiful Woman, you're declining it."

His jealousy was expected. I gathered from his reaction that he understood I couldn't refuse Ellen's gift either without getting some form of backlash.

I knew I shouldn't rub it in his face but my mouth turned up impishly at the opportunity to prove him wrong. "I thought you liked me being the world's most beautiful woman."

"Not when I have to share you with the world!" Tony folded his arms and grumbled. "This was not fun at all!"

 **A/N: How was that? The Ellen scene is the same as the one where she congratulated Gwyneth Paltrow with strippers and the People interview questions are the same ones asked to Gwyneth in the issue.**


End file.
